Beauty and the Beast!
by hinata061389
Summary: Tsunade gave an order to Naruto... and it involves... Hinata! Naruhina. First chapter contains Nejiten. other pairings to be concluded.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Something from a fairy tale.

"Nee, Shizune-neechan, what are you doing in Obachan's desk?! And yeah, where is she?!" Naruto said loudly as he entered the Hokage's office and saw Shizune looking annoyed at the pile of office papers in front of her.

"Shut up and read that!" she replied a rather harsh command, as she threw Naruto a piece of paper folded in half.

Naruto grinned as he said, "My, my , nee-chan, you're starting to act like Sakura-chan and Oba-chan! Did you notice?"

He beamed more as Shizune gave him an almost dagger look. He glanced at the paper she give him and saw:

_To Naruto_

The blonde shinobi , open the letter and read aloud:

_Dearest Naruto,_

_I'm out to go to the Bird Country to make some treaty in there. Anyway, no higher rank missions since all countries and villages officials are in the Bird Country to have some peaceful agreement with each other. If emergency happens, I trust Shizune, Kakashi, and you of course to take over of the situation._

He grinned before he continued. It's nice to know that she trust him on times of difficulties, though it sounded so unlikely of her. He suddenly felt suspicious.

_Naruto, since you have no mission to do, I'll give you and some of your fellow ninjas something to work for. Next week, our allied Kages of different villages will come with me to visit Konoha and see the improvement of our village since the last attack of Orochimaru._

_I want you to make some play or presentation for our IMPORTANT visitors and who would be your colleague when you already become the Hokage. Might as well, bring a good impression right?_

Naruto frowned at what she said. He knew something's wrong with her, stroking his ego like that, he felt excited though at the idea of pleasing the Kage's. However, the next paragraph made his eyes grew wide and read a bit faster.

_And yeah, I want you to have a play of the fairy tale "Beauty and the Beast". Anyway I already help you with the cast, the list is actually below._

_Sakura- director_

_Naruto- Beast_

_Hinata- Beauty_

_Kiba- Beauty's father_

_Neji- admirer of beauty_

_Ino- Mrs. Teapot_

_Shikamaru- Mr. Teapot_

_Chouji- Mr. and Mrs. Teapot's child_

_Shino and Tenten- costume and lighting director_

_Rock Lee- special effects director_

_I already assigned Kakashi and Gai to help you out. Jane!_

_Signed:_

_The Godaime Hokage_

_P.S. Naruto, try to do something I don't like and I'll kick your butt out of Konoha, okay? Mwah!_

"Nani?!!" he shouted.

"Oi! Oi! Kakashi-sensei! Gai-sensei! Will you please move out of the way, I'm the director!" Sakura shouted at the two in annoyance. This is their first meeting/practice and all that two did is doing that stupid debate on who is stronger.

"Ah, Gomen ne, my beautiful Sakura-chan. What me and your sensei doing, is just showing a mere appreciation of the spring of youth that would stay with the two of us until our dying day!!"

Sakura groaned inwardly.

'_What the hell is Tsunade-sama thinking, having this two for help?'_ she thought as she doubted the 5th Hokage's decision for the first time in her life.

She decided to call the cast and gave them the folders that the 5th asked to give to them. It includes the script her and Hokage did, the costume's design and all the details about the presentation.

"That's it. The story characters must have memorized that by tomorrow morning" Sakura said as she pointed the script. "Tenten, Shino and Rock Lee, it's okay if you won't attend the practices, just make sure everything's ready next week. Tenten you could take their measurements." She continued as she saw the two jounins glaring at her.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"Ahm… what about us?" Kakashi and Gai asked with puppy eyes.

"You go and make the stage" then she leave.

Next day…

"Father, do you really have to go? Why don't you just stay here with me, it will bring me more happiness" Hinata said as she clasped her hands.

"Beauty, my child, I wanted to give you a better life. And I'll be back sooner, I promise. Anyway, what do you want for a present?" Kiba delivered his lines almost exaggeratedly.

"Just one rose my father, just one rose..." the Hyuuga-heiress said with teardrops in her eyes. She watched as Kiba leave and muttered, "And just come home alive, father… That's more than enough…"

"Okay! Nice one, Hinata. Kiba, loose a little bit okay. Next scene!" Sakura said looking excited.

"Nee, Hinata, I didn't know you're that great!" Naruto said that brought a color of crimson to the purple-haired kunoichi's face.

"A-arigatou…" she stuttered as she muttered a word of thanks. The blonde shinobi didn't heard her though as he went to practice his scene as well.

Afterwards…

"Oi Naruto, loosened a bit okay?! You're acting stiff!! I'm planning on having a kissing scene of you and Hinata so go to her and practice!!"

"Nani?! A kiss?! Demo Sakura-chan… Does Hinata knows this? Maybe she will not agree… Beside, why do I have to be the Beast? I don't look like one, right?!" he yelled.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered as a vein in his forehead twitched. Naruto sweatdropped.

"It's for the Kages!! If you don't want you may pack your things and prepare to get your ass kicked outside Konoha!! No, Hinata doesn't know this yet so you tell her. I'm quite sure she will agree if it's for the village reputation. And Tsunade-sama chose you to become Beast since you should know the feeling having the Kyuubi inside you and yeah you really look like a beast!! Any questions? If you don't have any, then shut the hell up and go to Hinata!!" Sakura growled at him.

'_She really looked like a monster when she acts like that!! Creepy!!'_ Naruto thought as he had the spine-chill.

"Sakura-chan… how am I supposed to tell her? Maybe you could tell her instead of me?"

"That's your problem Naruto. I'm too busy with a pile of works Tsunade-sama leave to me and Shizune-chan. So if you don't want to fly outside Konoha without wings, you better leave me alone!! I'm too tired with just that two alone, so you back off!" Sakura shouted as she pointed her finger to Kakashi and Gai playing rock, scissor, paper… She sighed as Naruto leave her scratching the back of his head,

'_What had I done to deserve this?'_ she thought.

--

"A-anou…H-hinata…" Naruto muttered at the back of Hinata who was sitting in the ground and reading her lines. She didn't seem to hear him though.

Naruto began to twiddle his fingers nervously as he feigned a rather choking cough. The girl looked back and fell back in shock as she saw Naruto standing in front of her.

"N-na…na…ruto…kun…" she stuttered with bulging eyes as a hint of red appeared on her cheeks. The blonde boy didn't seem to notice though as he was so busy thinking how he should say it to Hinata. He sat beside her.

"H-hinata…Anou…" he started twiddling his fingers as the girl looked confusedly at him, muttering a soft, "Eh?'

"H-hinata…I…we…You… kiss…need…" Naruto stammered blushing madly. Hinata almost frowned in confusion.

"N-naruto-kun…Gomen ne…demo… Wakarimasen…" she asked looking at him with concern when she saw he held his breath.

"We…need…to…kiss…Hinata…" he said slowly as he became redder and redder. He looked at the girl beside him who wore that horrified expression on her face as she blushed madly. Afterwards, she fainted.

"Hinata! Oi, Hinata!!"

--

Naruto waited for Hinata to wake up, he was getting impatient on waiting when he his gaze dropped into the angelic face of Hyuuga Hinata.

'_Well, she looked beautiful when she's asleep…Ehehe…I just noticed now…' _he thought as his right hand moved to touch the pale skin of her cheeks. He was in trance when he felt how smooth her skin was.

"Ugggh…" a moan from the unconscious girl made Naruto snap from his reverie. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes. He felt at lost.

As if the time has stopped, she looked into his azure eyes and he did the same, looking at each other as if they were both fragments of a beautiful dream. Her hands slowly rose up as she muttered his name.

"Naruto-kun…"her white eyes gone wider as her face tinged with the finest color of red, she screamed, "Aaaaaiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyiiiiiiii!!!".

"Oi, Hinata!!! Don't faint on me again!!! OI!!!!!!!!"

After one hour…

"Sodane… Demo…" she said as she blushed again after Naruto explained everything to her.

"Yapari…Sakura-chan's idea is impossible! I can't get you to agree with me!!" he sighed.

"Iie… Not that Naruto-kun… It's just that… It's just that…"

"Eh?? Not that?? So you agree?? By the way, are you okay?? Your face is so red Hinata, are you feeling sick?" Naruto asked obliviously.

"Iie…I'm fine... It's just that…" she trailed off again, blushing a heavier shade of red as humanly possible.

"Eh?? It's just that??"

"IT'S GOING TO BE MY FIRST KISS!!!" she snapped. Silence. She sweat dropped.

"Ehehe. Is that so Hinata? It will be my first kiss too!! Well, at least from a girl! That Sasuke-teme took my very first kiss!!" he said clumsily, feeling awkward of talking about kissing to her.

She sweat dropped again, smiling worriedly as she thought, '_that's my problem Naruto-kun… I don't know how I am going to kiss you…'_

_--_

"Hinata-sama, is there something troubling you?" Neji asked her as they went out together to go to the play's rehearsal.

"Anou… Neji-niisan… Can you tell me how to kiss…?" she asked innocently that she didn't notice the shocked expression and a murderous glint that her cousin's eyes emitted.

'_Who taught Hinata-sama of such things?? I'll kill him whoever he is!! Waaaa!! What do I do?? She's asking me how??!! No! NO! Hinata-sama is not that kind of girl!! She's not going to have incest!! No!' _ Inner Neji thought as he shook his head vehemently.

"Neji-niisan…?" Hinata looked up to the taller Hyuuga. He feigned a cough.

"Why did you ask?" he said regaining his cool composure. Deep inside though, inner Neji is rambling and panicking, thinking of how he shall get out of the situation.

"Anou… It's just that… Naruto-kun…" she paused.

'_so it's Naruto!!!' _

"Is this matter troubling you a lot Hinata-sama?"

"Hai… It's like a matter of life and death…"

'_Waaa!! Hinata-sama is so anxious to know!! What shall I do!!! I promised to myself that I will always make Hinata-sama smile...' _he glanced at his younger cousin, '_but this is so improper!!! Hinata-sama, why???!!!' _

Just as he was thinking of a way to help his cousin, he spotted a bun of familiar brown hair. He called frantically, "TENTEN!"

The weapon master approached them wondering why the Hyuuga prodigy sounded so frantic. She was surprised when he suddenly grabs her shoulders, looks at his watching cousin and said, "Hinata-sama, first you have to look your partner in his eyes"

Neji looked at Tenten swallowing more than a couple at times before he continued, ignoring his team mate's confused look. He grabbed her hands and placed it around his neck, pulling her towards him a little more.

"Neji?? What's this? What are you doing??" Tenten asked looking a little bit worried.

"Then you placed your arms around your partner like these. Do you understand what I'm saying so far, Hinata-sama?" he asked his cousin ignoring his team mate's questions.

"Hai, Neji-niisan… What's next??" the shy girl nodded attentively.

"Then bring your face closer…" he paused, his breathing becoming instantly rugged as his lips come around one centimeter from Tenten's lips. He can smell her warm aromatic breath.

"Ne…ji??" she asked staring at his white orbs. Her voice becoming more frantic as his was.

"Until your lips meet…" with that he lands his soft lips onto hers.

Hinata stood dumbfounded. She can't believe that Neji-niisan will actually do it. She thought he was just going to show her a little, but she really didn't expect that he'd go on kissing his own team mate. She blushed.

'_So that's what I'm supposed to do with Naruto-kun'_

The kiss broke and Neji asked her, "Do you get it now Hinata-sama??"

"Hai Neji-niisan!!! Arigatou!!!" she said smiling sweetly at him before running away. He smiled, not noticing his enraged team mate clenching her fist so tightly.

"N…E…..J…I…!!!!!!!"

Before he knew it, he was flying into the sky.

A/N: eh, yeah?? Shall I continue? Please let me know… Read and review!! Arigatou!! Mwah!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Coz If I had, I would not make Byakugan with so many veins popping around the eyes. Instead, I'd make it change from white to violet or vice versa much like the Sharingan(darn, the longest disclaimer I ever written)

--

"Darn Neji!! How could he!! How could he!! My first kiss and it's not even that romantic!! Why, oh, why!!" Tenten rants as she walks towards Lee's house.

"And he used me to demonstrate kissing to Hinata-chan!! How could he! How could he! And he didn't even face me after that!! And he didn't even say sorry!!" she continued ranting until her foot set on his team mate's door. She was about to knock when she heard something inside that sounds like a growl of a monster or something like that. (of course she's just exaggerating.)

Thinking about Lee, she sneaked into the house as lightly as possible. She noticed a slightly opened door.

She was shocked…

No…

She was more than shocked… Her foot seemed to stay in place, her body starting to become so rigid.

'_yuck…'_ she thought as her lips twitched into a disgusted curl.

Seeing his team mate with a girl in such a horrible manner… is… really… Nauseating!!

'_Jeez… it seems so slimy!! And his saliva… God…At least Neji isn't like this…'_ a part of her mind said as she stood there dumbstruck.

She sneaked out, a glad smile on her face. At least… she was lucky enough that she doesn't get kissed by Rock Lee…

--

He's searching for Tenten. He guessed it was really rude of him to just kiss her without her approval, he must apologize. Luckily, he ran into her while she's walking away from Lee's house. He called.

"Tenten"

When she faced him, he was actually readying himself to fly again or to dodge on her coming attacks, or run away if she attempts to kill him. She gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry that I took you for granted. I'm really sorry. Hinata-sama said it's a matter of life and death… so… "

The girl turned her back on him, saying "Never mind that. Just don't do it again without my consent."

"So I can kiss you as long as I gain your approval? Thank You Tenten." he asked with hidden excitement and a small mischievous smirk.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO ASK ME THAT?!" she asked, her face as red as beet before punching the lights out of him.

Before he knew it…

He was flying again.

--

"Belle, you're the most beautiful, the kindest, and the most elegant of all. You deserved to be with me, see? I'm rich, handsome not to mention a genius. Don't you think so?" Neji asked stoically, spotting two black eyes as he spoke. Sakura just have to sweatdropped. The guy certainly doesn't know how to act.

"Ah… I see then but no thanks… Bye!" Hinata said portraying the part of a kind but annoyed girl well as she decided to just escape and run away.

"CUT!! Neji, come over here." The pink-haired director demanded.

"I dislike telling this to you but can you at least improve your acting? You are certainly no genius at this." Sakura frowned while Neji glared daggers at her.

Duh, no one ever tell Hyuuga Neji that he is not a genius!

"Fine. Suggestions then?" he asked impassively. Sakura smirked. She knows too well that the so-called-unemotional Neji have a crush on his weapon-engaged teammate.

"Well, why don't you go and ask Tenten to practice with you? I'm quite sure you'll improve a lot"

The stuck-up genius didn't know if he was to cringe or to blush or both. Despite her beauty, Tenten sure throw punches as hard as Sakura does.

"B-but… Tenten is busy with the costumes right?"

"Tell her to leave it up to Shino. Or is the genius Neji too afraid to do so?" she asked mischievously, challenging the young man to agree with her.

"Fine!" he retorted angrily as he stormed out.

Neji is not afraid of anything.

Not of Gai, nor Lee…

And surely…

Not afraid of Tenten's jam packed blows when she's mad.

Though inwardly, the prodigy squirmed.

--

Sakura sighed. Kiba was way too over acting, Naruto too taut, and Neji seemed like a talking rock. Busy with thinking of how to straightened things up, she fell out of he chair when a loud boom exploded.

"Kakashi, you are really worthy to be my long-life rival. I commend you for the astonishing exertion of dodging that first-rate attack. However, I shall win this match or I will go all over Konoha 2,000 times with just one hand. If I couldn't do that, I'll do 10,000 push-ups with you on my back. If I couldn't do that—"

"SHANNARO!!"a loud growl from a very aggravated Sakura shut up the bickering jounins.

"YOU!! YOU BLOWN UP THE WHOLE ARRANGEMENT JUST BECAUSE OF THAT??" she continued, cracking her knuckles as the two hugged in dread.

The last thing they knew is how Gai pee-d on his green spandex before being thrown out of Konoha, black and blue.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Commented a watching Shino unemotionally before going back to work on the props all over again.

After watching a sudden outrageous display of violence, the actors and actresses simply put on their mind to not annoy the brutal and sadistic director again.

--

"NARUTO! KIBA!" Sakura called somehow impatiently.

The two was suddenly in front of her so stiff they resembled well-trained soldiers.

"Ma'm, yes, ma'm!" they chorused in a stomach in, chest out fashion.

Sakura heaved a sigh. "Go act your part immediately. I don't want any exaggerated nor too rigid actions. Is that clear?"

"Ma'm, yes, ma'm!" they said in the similar fashion.

"And would you stop that! You're annoying me!!"

"Hai…" they refrained a little too meekly before starting to act as fast as they can without frustrating Sakura.

Inwardly, the director was very pleased to notice that the problem on Kiba and Naruto's actions was already solved.

'_hmmmm… Perhaps, Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei also had been a little bit useful…' _she thought as she snickered privately.

"Next! Hinata and Naruto, come over here please." She said lightly, calling them over.

"Hinata-chan, I trust that Naruto here already told you about the important scene you must engage into?" she asked the petite girl dearly with a formal tone that can rival the 5th Hokage.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. I thoroughly understand the need for that part. Rest assured that I would do my best to accomplish the part flawlessly." The girl responded with a shy smile.

"That's good then. However, I wouldn't be asking you to kiss Naruto here every time we rehearsed. I'd be asking this of you to do it once and on the day of the presentation. I feel that it would be too much of me to ask you a very big favor of kissing Naruto here every time we run through this part. Truth be told, I feel for you." She looked at Naruto to emphasize her remark, grinning to show that she's just kidding.

"EH! Sakura-chan! Why did you say that?!" voiced out Naruto with a puppy look in his cerulean eyes.

"Urusai." The pink-haired girl retorted coldly with just one word but it was enough to silenced our dear Naruto who doesn't want to go through the punishment she gave Kakashi and Gai.

Hinata giggled before saying,"I-it's okay N-naruto-kun… Sakura-chan, it's okay for me to rehearsed the part every now and then. I really wouldn't like the play to be messed up b-because of me..."

"Is that so? Then, that's good. The more familiar you get with Naruto here, the better. Anyway, that would be all. Thank you for your time Hinata-chan" Sakura smiled.

'_Mou, why is Sakura-chan so nice to Hinata but not to me. She's not even talking to me directly and when she speaks with me, she's usually angry. TT.TT And why does Hinata only blush and stutter around me? Doesn't she like me? Mou, so unfair…TT.TT' _Naruto thought feeling out of place.

-00000-

"-cough-,-cough-,-feigned cough-. Uhm, Hinata would you like to practice our scenes on our own? I think it would be great if we could have an extra practice after our rehearsals every day? Wouldn't that be a great idea? Mou, I just don't like Sakura-chan whacking my head every time I messed up,you know?"

"H-hai… N-naruto-kun…" the Hyuuga girl stammered. Naruto frowned at her, wondering why she's blushing and stuttering. Ain't that a tad bit weird?

"Hinata, why do you always stammer around me? Did I do something wrong?"

The brunette waved her hands frantically and if possible, turn a much greater shade of red, "N-no, no! It's not like that N-naruto-kun!"

"Eh? So why is that so?"

"I-I'm really just like t-this when I'm embarrassed, nervous or in front of t-the one I r-r-really l-like…" there she said it. She heaved a sigh hoping that her Naruto-kun would somehow understand her hidden confession.

"Uhuh, so does that mean that I embarrassed you?"

She whispered a little no.

"No? Oh, then you're nervous around me?"

The girl let out a small meep and shook her head no. She's definitely not nervous when she's with Naruto but she's beginning to get nervous now. She took a step a back and spun around.

"You must like me then! Now, I get it! I'm very flattered Hinata! I like you too!" he said, grinning a very happy grin.

A small squeak was heard before the poor Hinata fainted into a thud.

"And I think you must have like too many because you are very kind. But it was really a surprise to me that you like me too." The dense boy turned to see Hinata lying on the ground.

"Eh, Oi, Hinata! Did I say something wrong?!"

No reply.

"Mou… I just thought we're very much alike. I like many people too. I like Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Neji, Lee, Iruka-sensei, Kiba, Shino, Ino blah blah blah blah"

--

NEJI: MOU!! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?!

Me: What do you mean by mean? I let you kiss Tenten, didn't I?

GAI: BUT YOU LET ME PEE ON MY GREEN SUIT! How could you deny me the joys of being so youthful! Ah, I'm so ashamed… The spring flower of youth has become so dried upon you…

LEE: TT.TT

Me: I can't understand you. Aren't the youthful ones such as babies pee on their diapers?

NEJI: AND YOU SENT ME FLYING WITH BLACK EYES! You're mean, mean, mean!

Me: shrugged it off Okay, if you say so. Tenten, beat Neji down into a pulp.

TENTEN: Ma'm, yes, ma'm!

NEJI: NOOOO!!

A/N: This is the second chapter. Sorry if I took long to update and I don't do beta that's why there would probably have a lot of grammatical errors on this one. But please, please, just bear with me. Thank you to all who reviewed on the first chapter.


End file.
